


Mortals and Deities

by PotatooftheLand



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Collection of fics for various ancient deities.





	Mortals and Deities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxbymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxbymidnight/gifts).



> Why did I do this xD I just got back from a coding competition and must write so here we are >>

You met him in a dream, lying on a hospital bed as your heart beat stuttered to a stop. You shut your eyes, watching the stars flare at your feet as you walked a path carved through the constellations. You made to follow the road as an enormous black jackal barred your path suddenly. His eyes were as gold as the sun and as it bounded away into the night, you followed. It lead you through winding columns of galaxies, running tirelessly until it finally stopped near a burning solar flare. The rift of light almost blinding, silhouetting the animal.

“Who are you?”

It didn’t reply, merely darted through the opening as you woke suddenly to the sound of your weeping family and friends. To the sound of the heart rate monitor restarting.

That was years ago.

But the memory hangs fresh in your mind suddenly when he smiles at you, teeth almost pointed and gaze heavy with the weight of countless souls. That prescience lasts only a second, before you are left with nothing more than a brief sense of unease and awe. As if you are standing before someone important beyond your understanding.

“Hello, I’m (Name).” you introduce as he smiles at you, sharp and soft simultaneously.

 _I know_.

You almost hear those words, but they are not spoken.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Name).” he replies and your name rolls off his tongue in a way that is both familiar and foreign.

“Have we…met before?” you asked politely as those glimmering eyes seemed to glow with unlight .

“Oh, we certainly have. I’m glad you remember me.” He says in a voice that is deeper than underworld and smoother than the river Nile that wove through the land.

You laugh, embarrassed, about to request that he remind you when his hands clasp yours gently. They are both cold and warm at the same time, alive and dead in a way that makes your hair stand on end.

“Um…”

“I’ve been waiting for you.” he tells you lightly, eyes never leaving yours and the intensity leaves you confused and nervous.

It was like looking straight into the gaze of death.

“I—I don’t think I know you.”

He sighs, a long-suffering sound that seems to hail back centuries to a time you can’t even comprehend. It conjures up the image of endless dunes and shifting sands. Through your onslaught of distant visions, you note that he has yet to let go.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Not to worry, we will be well acquainted by day’s end.”


End file.
